A conventional cart generally includes a frame with two wheels on two sides thereof and a handle is connected to the frame. A load is put on a base portion of the frame so that the user may pull the handle and move the load conveniently and easily. Nevertheless, the frame cannot be folded and occupies a lot of space which is not convenient for carry and storage. Some carts are made to be foldable, however, involves only a single function and a complicated folding mechanism.
The present invention intends to provide an electric foldable cart that is easily to be used and folded.